


What would make you despair?

by Queenofdragons2



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofdragons2/pseuds/Queenofdragons2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello... My name is Junko Enoshima. Tell me... What would make you despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would make you despair?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by David Near’s voices for the nightmare animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy’s 4.

Hello…

My name is Junko Enoshima.

Tell me…

What would make you _despair_?

Being thrown into a deep pit and left there in the dark until you die of thirst or starvation, knowing that nobody will ever find you?

Watching all your hard work crumble into nothing, or even make the situation worse than if you had done nothing at all?

Someone you love and care about murdering you? Or maybe you’re the one to murder them…after losing control of your emotions.

How about watching your friends die one by one until you’re the last one standing, all the while being helpless to prevent their deaths?

Or watching your entire world be destroyed until all that’s left are ashes and charred ruins?

Or…maybe…being slowly and painfully tortured, wondering when death will finally release you from your torment?

Or maybe you commit suicide to escape all that…only to find out that the hell that awaits you is far worse than anything you ever could’ve imagined!

And yet…you still cling to your meager hope.

But that’s not a problem. It’s going to be much harder to when you realize just how hopeless your situation is.

Nobody “dies” here. No matter how many times you’re ripped to shreds, no matter how many times you’re burned to ashes, you’ll always just come back.

There’s no escape from this endless despair. Your friends will suffer for all eternity. Your family will suffer for all eternity. _You_ will suffer for all eternity. After all, this is my world, and I make the rules.

I will show you despair like you’ve never seen before, despair that not even you can overcome.

And don’t think that you’ll be able to drag yourself out of it. The moment you give in to despair…the moment the last bit of hope leaves your heart…is the moment you become _mine._

And once you give in to despair, the others will surely follow. And once everyone is truly despairing, we can share it with the whole world, and live despairingly ever after!

Now then, shall we get started? I can’t wait to see how long it takes you to break. We have all of eternity, so I’ll take however long I need to.

So what will you do now…Makoto?

Will you cling to your useless hope until you’re nothing but an empty shell? Or will you succumb to despair instead of prolonging the inevitable?

The choice…is yours.

Ahahahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while I was in the shower.  
> So how did I do?


End file.
